


James the Splendid Ghost

by TheForgottenN1



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Casper?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenN1/pseuds/TheForgottenN1
Summary: A beautiful result of a mash up of two songs





	James the Splendid Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So this mainly stemmed from an idea someone head on Discord and I changed it to a Casper thing. Basically everyone is human, James dies and posses the #5 engine. I also went of the tune Casper The Friendly Ghost (Little Richard) - James Horner

James the splendid ghost  
The most splendid ghost you know  
Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack  
And he really is quite vain

James the splendid ghost  
He may brag or be mean  
But despite his vanity, he really is OK  
Dependable, reliable, and seldom late

He always toots, "Hello"  
And he's really glad to show off  
Wherever he may go  
You know he'll be speeding down that line

A tad conceited, and really quite vain  
Bragging all day, about his speed and looks  
He knows we love him just the same  
James the splendid ghost

James, and he's vain  
And he's vain

He always toots, "Hello"  
And he's really glad to show off  
Wherever he may go  
You know he'll be speeding down that line

A tad conceited, and really quite vain  
Bragging all day, about his speed and looks  
But he knows we love him just the same  
James the splendid ghost


End file.
